


Clearing The Air

by Sproid



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets stuck in a freezer, this time by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing The Air

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'frigid' at dsc6dsnippets.

When Fraser yanked open the freezer door, frigid air rushed out with a cloud of condensation that obscured his vision for painfully long seconds. The shivers down his spine were less from the cold than because he had no idea how long Ray had been in there.

The air cleared to reveal Ray sat on the bare floor, chin resting on his drawn-up knees. “Finally,” his distinctly grumpy voice said.

Fraser breathed a sigh of relief and shrugged his coat off to wrap around Ray's shoulders. “Come on, up you get."

If he held Ray too close on the way out, grip shaking on Ray’s arm, well, no-one noticed.

\--

The hospital cleared Ray of hypothermia, and sent him home with Fraser. Wrapped in Fraser’s best blankets on the bed, he still looked far too cold. Fraser tried not fuss, even when the hot water bottle did no good.

“Aren’t there better ways to warm me up?” Ray grumbled at him. “Didn’t you mention bodily contact last time?”

Something which Ray had been none too keen about, Fraser nearly reminded him. Then he caught Ray’s expression, at odds with his disgruntled tone. Carefully, he replied instead, “If that’s what you want.”

Pushing the blankets off, eyes holding Fraser’s, Ray started undoing the buttons on his shirt. “Yeah, Benny. It’s what I want.”

\--

Under the pile of blankets in their undershirts and shorts, Fraser’s chest pressed to Ray’s back while he curled his legs forwards into Ray’s, they warmed up quickly.

When his heartbeat had slowed, Fraser said quietly, “Maybe in the morning, we can talk about what else you want?”

Ray reached back to draw Fraser’s hand around to his stomach. “How about what we both want?”

Squeezing Ray close, Fraser shut his eyes. “I’d like that, Ray.”

“Yeah. Me, too.”


End file.
